Give Me Tonight
by BearBunny
Summary: KAIHUN. CHAP 1. Setelah kematian Bibinya, karena tidur dalam keadaan terguncang Sehun terbangun di zaman yang berbeda. Ia terlempar ke lima puluh tahun sebelumnya. Dan ia bertemu dengan pembunuh Kakek buyutnya. Akhirnya ia bersikap kasar terhadap Jongin yang telah membunuh Kakek buyutnya, dan ia berusaha keras mencegah Jongin membunuh Kakek buyutnya. Ada yang berminat?
GIVE ME TONIGHT

.

.

CAST JONGIN, SEHUN, CHANYEOL, YIXING.

.

RATED T

.

GENRE DRAMA, MISTERI

.

GS LAGI YAA.. KALO GAK SUKA GS SILAHKAN MENJAUH

.

REMAKE DARI NOVEL DENGAN JUDUL YANG SAMA

.

Oh Sehun merasa dunianya berhenti berputar saat bibi Yixing, satu satunya keluarga dan orang yang paling dekat dengannya meninggal. Terguncang oleh kedukaan, Sehun pingsan dan terbangun di zaman yang berbeda. Ia terlempar ke lima puluh tahun sebelumnya dan ia bukanlah Oh Sehun, melainkan Park Sehun, bibi buyutnya, yang menurut Yixing memiliki wajah sangat mirip dengannya.

Kim Jongin, mandor ranch, adalah seorang pria yang sangat kompeten dalam pekerjaannya. Jongin tidak menyukai Sehun yang sombong dan manja, meskipun Jongin menyadari bahwa setelah menghilang dan muncul lagi secara tiba tiba, Sehun berubah menjadi sosok wanita yang berbeda. Menurut cerita Yixing, Jonginlah yang akan membunuh Chanyeol, Ayah Park Sehun. Sehun selalu bersikap kasar dan dingin pada Jongin yang dianggapnya sebagai pembunuh Chanyeol. Dan ia bertekad akan mencegah Jongin membunuh Chanyeol yang sudah mulai dianggapnya sebagai Ayahnya sendiri.

.

HAPPY READING

.

CHAPTER 1

.

Mimpi itu tidak pernah berubah, justru menjadi semakin jelas setiap kalinya. Sehun bisa mengingat setiap detailnya dengan jelas, bahkan setelah ia terjaga. Keanehan mimpi itu selalu membuatnya gelisah. Tidak biasanya Sehun memikirkan hal semacam itu...

Tubuh Sehun santai dalam tidur. Tapi kemudian ia terbangun, menyadari ada orang lain di kamar, berjalan memutari tempat tidur dengan langkah pelan. Sehun terus memejamkan mata, tapi jantungnya mulai berdetak cepat dan kuat. Kemudian tidak ada pergerakan lagi dalam kesunyian kamar, dan ia menahan napas saat menunggu sentuhan, suara, bisikan. Dengan perlahan kasur tertekan oleh bobot tubuh seorang pria, kekasih bayangan, tak berwajah dan tak bernama, bertekad memilikinya dengan cara yang tidak pernah dilakukan oleh orang lain. Sehun mencoba berguling menjauh, tapi pria itu menghentikannya, menekan tubuhnya ke kasur. Aroma maskulin mengisi hidung Sehun, dan ia dipeluk oleh lengan yang berotot, ditindih dan dipenuhi oleh kehangatan pria itu.

Tangan pria itu menyusuri kulit Sehun, bermain di payudaranya, menyusup ke pangkal pahanya, dan saat pria itu menyentuhnya, ia menggeliat, terbakar oleh api kenikmatan. Ia memohon agar pria itu berhenti, tapi pria itu hanya tertawa lembut dan terus menyiksanya. Mulut pria itu terasa panas dilehernya, dipayudaranya, diperutnya. Kemudian kenikmatan yang membutakan menyapunya, dan ia melingkarkan lengannya di seputar tubuh pria itu, menarik pria itu mendekat, sangat menginginkan pria itu. Tidak ada kata kata yang terucap dari mulut mereka saat pria itu bercinta dengannya, tubuh pria itu bergerak di atas tubuhnya seperti ombak laut yang menghantam tepi pantai.

Kemudian mimpi itu berubah. Tiba tiba saja Sehun mendapati dirinya berada di teras depan, langit terlihat berat oleh kegelapan tengah malam, dan seseorang berdiri di jalan sambil menatapnya. Pria itu sudah tua, wajah pria itu tersembunyi oleh bayangan. Sehun tidak tahu siapa pria itu, tapi pria itu mengenalnya. Pria itu bahkan tahu namanya.

" Sehun. Sehun, dari mana saja kau? "

Sehun membeku karena ketakutan. Ia ingin pria itu pergi, tapi tenggorokannya terkunci dan ia tidak bisa bicara. Pada saat itulah Sehun terbangun, dengan bersimbah keringat dan napas terengah. Mimpi itu sangat jelas, hingga terasa nyata. Selalu seperti itu. Ia tidak sering mengalami mimpi buruk, tapi terkadang rasa takutnya sudah cukup untuk membuatnya enggan tidur lagi.

Sehun berjalan ke dalam kamar dan meletakkan tasnya, bersenandung mengikuti aluran radio. Kedatangannya disambut oleh kelegaan Bibi Yixing, yang terkungkung selamanya ditempat tidur akibat kelumpuhan yang sudah berlangsung selama lima tahun terakhir.

Mereka adalah pasangan yang aneh, bibi perawan tua dan keponakannya yang berusia dua puluh tahun. Bibi Yixing berasal dari zaman di mana kehidupan wanita serba dibatasi, dilindungi, dan diatur. Sehun adalah wanita muda modern yang bisa mengendarai mobil dan bekerja untuk menghidupi diri sendiri. Mereka adalah generasi liar, tapi Yixing merasa tenang oleh fakta bahwa keponakannya lebih terkendali dibandingkan teman temannya.

" Ada kabar apa saja di kota? " Tanya Yixing.

" Tidak ada hal menarik yang bisa kuceritakan hari ini. Tapi ada seorang pria tua aneh yang berkeliaran di kota. Aku melihat pria itu di luar apotek setelah aku menebus obatmu. Dia terlihat seperti penggembala ternak zaman dulu dengan jenggot lebat, rambut panjang dan wajah keras. " Sahut Sehun.

Senyuman lelah tersungging di bibir Yixing. Wanita itu terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya dan lebih murung. " Sekarang ini ada banyak koboi tua yang berkeliaran di kota. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan hal itu. "

" Iya, tapi dia berdiri di luar apotek seolah dia sedang menunggu aku keluar. Dia menatapku dengan sorot tajam, hanya menatap dan menatap, dan dia tidak berhenti menatapku sampai aku di ujung jalan. Sikap pria itu menimbulkan perasaan aneh, membuatku merinding. Dan usianya pasti sudah tujuh puluh atau delapan puluh tahun. " Jelas Sehun.

Yixing tertawa. " Pria tua selalu suka memandangi wanita cantik, sayang. "

" Cara pria itu memandangiku membuatku merinding. " Sehun meringis dan meraih botol hijau. Itu adalah salah satu dari sejumlah besar obat yang ada di meja, obat yang tidak mampu menghentikan penyebaran kanker di tubuh Yixing, tapi bisa meredakan rasa sakitnya.

Dengan hati hati Sehun memegang sendok di depan bibir bibinya dan menggunakan saputangan untuk menyeka tetesan sirup yang jatuh ke dagu wanita tua itu.

" Nah, selesai. Sebentar lagi Bibi akan merasa lebih baik. " Ucap Sehun.

" Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. "

" Lihat ini. " Sehun mengangkat botol kaca berwarna hijau dan membaliknya di bawah sinar matahari. " Pria yang kuceritakan padamu, warna matanya persis seperti ini. Hijau jernih, bukan hazel kehijauan. Aku tidak pernah melihat warna mata seperti itu. "

Yixing bergerak di atas bantal, menatap Sehun dengan penasaran. " Siapa dia? Apakah ada yang tahu siapa namanya? "

" Well, ada. Semua orang berbisik bisik tentangnya. Seingatku ada orang yang menyebut kalau namanya adalah Jongin. " Ucap Sehun.

" Jongin. " Yixing meletakkan tangannya di pipi. " Kim Jongin? "

" Sepertinya iya. " Sahut Sehun datar.

Yixing terlihat terperangah. " Kim Jongin. Setelah sekian lama. Setelah lima puluh tahun. Aku heran kenapa dia kembali. Aku ingin tahu apa alasannya datang lagi kesini. "

" Dulu dia pernah tinggal di sini ? Apa Bibi mengenalnya? " Tanya Sehun penasaran.

" Tidak heran dia memandangimu. Tidak heran. Kau adalah replika Bibiku, Park Sehun. Dia pasti berpikir kau bangkit dari kubur. Kim Jongin, penyebab keluarga Park terpecah belah dan pindah ke tempat yang jauh. Siapa yang menyangka dia akan kembali. " Jelas Yixing resah.

" Astaga, kenapa Bibi sangat gelisah? " Tanya Sehun bingung. " Memangnya apa yang pernah dilakukan si Kim Jongin itu pada Bibi? Bagaimana Bibi bisa mengenalnya? "

" Oh Tuhan, aku tidak pernah menduga dia akan hidup selama ini. Dialah orangnya, Sehun. Orang yang telah membunuh kakek buyutmu Chanyeol. "

Mulut Sehun melongo. " Dia yang telah... "

" Dia orang yang telah menghancurkan keluarga kita dan ranch Sunrise, serta membunuh Granpa Park. " Sela Yixing.

" Dia seorang pembunuh, dan dia bisa berkeliaran sebebas burung? Kenapa dia tidak dipenjara di suatu tempat? " Tanya Sehun.

" Dia terlalu licin. Dia langsung pergi keluar kota begitu orang orang mulai menyadari bahwa dialah yang telah membunuh Chanyeol. Dan jika pria tua yang kau lihat hari ini benar benar Kim Jongin, maka itu berarti dia tidak pernah tertangkap. " Sahut Yixing.

" Aku yakin sekali itu dia. Dia terlihat seperti orang yang mampu membunuh. " Ucap Sehun.

" Apakah dia masih tampan? "

" Well... aku rasa begitu... kenapa ? Apakah dia tampan saat masih muda? " Sehun balik bertanya.

" Pria paling tampan di Texas. Dan bukan itu saja, sebagian orang mengatakan dia lulusan universitas ternama di wilayah Timur. " Jelas Yixing.

" Dan dia hanya sebagai pekerja ranch? " Tanya Sehun tidak percaya.

" Well, sedikit lebih tinggi dari itu. Chanyeol menjadikannya mandor hanya seminggu setelah dia datang kesini. Tapi setelah dia datang, mulai timbul masalah. " Jawab Yixing.

" Masalah seperti apa? Masalah dengan ternak? "

" Lebih buruk dari itu. Musim semi pertama setelah Jongin pertama kali muncul, bibiku Sehun... yang namanya dijadikan namamu... menghilang. Saat itu Sehun baru berusia dua puluh tahun. Suatu hari Jongin mengajak Sehun dan adiknya Jongdae ke kota, saat tiba waktunya untuk pulang, mereka tidak bisa menemukan Sehun. Seolah dia menghilang begitu saja. Seluruh penduduk kota mencarinya siang malam selama berminggu minggu, tapi mereka tidak berhasil menemukan jejaknya. Orang orang mulai mencurigai Jongin ada hubungannya dengan menghilangnya Sehun. Hubungan mereka berdua tidak pernah baik. " Jelas Yixing.

" Tapi itu tidak bisa membuktikan bahwa Jongin memang terlibat dalam menghilangnya Sehun. " Ucap Sehun.

" Iya, tapi Jongin orang yang paling dicurigai. Lalu pada musim gugur berikutnya, Granpa Chanyeol ditemukan tewas ditempat tidurnya, dicekik hingga mati. " Tambah Yixing.

" Mengerikan sekali. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu dengan pasti bahwa Kim Jongin pelakunya? "

" Benda yang digunakan untuk mencekik Chanyeol adalah senar gitar milik Jongin. Hanya dia satu satunya orang di ranch yang bisa memainkan gitar. Dan ada bukti lain yang mereka temukan, kancing kemeja Jongin tergeletak persis di samping mayat Chanyeol. "

" Bagiku kedengarannya dia bersalah. " Ucap Sehun.

" Jangan pernah mendekatinya. Berjanjilah padaku. " Pinta Yixing.

" Aku berjanji aku tidak akan mendekatinya. Jangan cemas Bibi. "

Malam itu Sehun tidak bisa tidur. Mungkin karena suara hujan dan petir yang menggelegar, mungkin karena kekhawatirannya terhadap Bibi Yixing, tapi ia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Setiap beberapa menit sekali, ia akan melompat bangun dan pergi ke kamar sebelah untuk memeriksa keadaan bibinya. Hampir tidak ada pergerakan di tubuh Yixing, hanya jari tangannya yang sesekali bergetar. Dengan cepat Sehun merapatkan selimut di seputar bahu Yixing. Saat berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, tubuh Sehun gemetar.

Setelah beberapa menit berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri, dengan perlahan Sehun bangun dan mendatangi kamar bibinya sekali lagi, berdiri disamping tempat tidur. Yixing diam membeku. Getaran tangan Yixing sudah berhenti.

" Bibi Yixing? Apakah Bibi baik-baik saja? " Panggil Sehun.

Sehun menyentuh tangan bibinya. Kaku, diam. " Oh, tidak. Oh, tidak. " Dengan perlahan Sehun melangkah mundur dari tempat tidur. Tidak percaya Bibi Yixing benar benar sudah mati. Sehun berlari ke arah pintu, membukanya dan beranjak keluar.

" Bibi Yixing. " Ucap Sehun, dan air matanya mengalir. Dengan perasaan lumpuh, Sehun meremas pilar di dekatnya dan mencoba untuk melafalkan doa. Di ujung jalan Sehun bisa melihat orang orang berjalan cepat dari satu bangunan ke bangunan lain. Sehun merasa bingung. Tanah bergetar dan terbelah, ia bisa mendengar suara teriakannya sendiri saat jatuh kedalamnya. Ia bisa merasakan dunia berputar, meninggalkannya dalam kekosongan yang gelap. Pikiran yang tidak ia mengerti berputar di dalam kepalanya, pikiran yang bukan miliknya.

Apa yang kutinggalkan ?

Aku tidak mati... Yixing...

Sehun, dari mana saja kau ?

" Sehun, dari mana saja kau? " Suara seorang bocah lelaki menembus kegelapan, membangunkan Sehun dengan kasar. " Kami mencarimu kemana mana. Kau benar benar membuatku kesal! Kau beruntung aku menemukanmu sebelum Jongin! Dia akan sangat marah padamu, aku tidak bergurau. "

Sehun mengangkat tangannya yang lemas ke kening dan membuka matanya. Ada kerumunan orang berdiri di sekelilingnya.

" Apa yang terjadi? " Gumam Sehun.

" Kau pingsan tepat di luar toko tembakau. " Ucap bocah itu dengan jengkel.

" Aku merasa pusing. Aku kepanasan... "

" Jangan menggunakan matahari sebagai alasan. Tidak ada gunanya berpura pura padaku. Aku tahu mana pingsan sungguhan dan mana pingsan bohongan, dan jelas sekali saat ini kau hanya berpura pura. "

" Kau pikir siapa dirimu? " Tuntut Sehun, menolak usaha bocah itu untuk menariknya berdiri.

" Adikmu, Jongdae. Ingat? " Tanya bocah itu dengan suara sinis dan menarik lengan Sehun lagi sampai ia terpaksa berdiri dan menatap bocah itu dengan bingung. Dengan penuh ketakjuban, Sehun menyadari ia pernah melihat bocah itu sebelumnya. Bentuk wajah, lekuk mulut, dan caranya memiringkan kepala... Sehun mengenal semua itu.

" Kau mirip denganku. " Ucap Sehun.

" Iya. Itu nasib burukku. Sekarang, ayolah. Kita harus pergi. " Sinis Jongdae.

" Tapi Yixing... "

" Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan ? Yixing ada di rumah. " Sela Jongdae.

Hanya setengah mendengar suara Jongdae, Sehun berbalik untuk melihat ke ujung jalan, bertanya tanya bagaimana ia bisa berpindah tempat dari teras ke tengah kota. Kemudian jantungnya berdetak, kedukaannya atas kematian Yixing disapu gelombang syok. Rumah mereka sudah lenyap. Di tempat rumah itu tadinya berdiri kini hanya terlihat tanah kosong. Jalanan beraspal kini terlihat kotor, dipenuhi lubang dalam dan ribuan jejak tapal kuda. Mobil Ford yang mengkilap sudah tidak ada, digantikan oleh kuda dan gerobak yang berjejer di tepi jalan.

Tidak ada tanda tanda aliran listrik, tidak ada gedung bioskop, tidak ada kabel telepon di sepanjang jalan. Dan orang orangnya... Ada koboi di mana mana, mengenakan topi sombrero lebar atau topi koboi, bandana, celana kulit, dan sepatu bot.

Dengan bingung Sehun membiarkan Jongdae membawanya ke jalan. " Kita harus menemukan Jongin. Dia mencarimu sampai ke pinggir kota. Tuhan tahu, saat ini dia pasti sudah hampir gila. "

" Jongdae ... " Hanya ada satu orang Jongdae yang pernah di dengar Sehun, dan itu adalah pamannya Bibi Lay. " Park Jongdae? "

" Iya, Park Sehun? "

 _Tidak. Tidak! Aku Oh Sehun. Park Sehun adalah bibi buyutku_. Sehun menghilang ke lima puluh tahun yang lalu. _Aku pasti bermimpi. Tapi apakah Kim Jongin juga bagian dari mimpi? Apakah kematian Yixing juga bagian dari mimpi?_ Batin Sehun.

" Kemana kita akan pergi? " Tanya Sehun sambil menahan tawanya saat ia menyadari bahwa ia mengenakan gaun dengan bagian pinggang ketat dan rok panjang tebal.

" Kau baik baik saja Sehun? " Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah kereta kuda beratap dengan bagian depan terbuka, terbuat dari kayu dan besi. Jongdae membantu Sehun naik ke atas kereta kuda tersebut. " Duduklah di sana selama aku mencari Jongin. "

Saat Jongdae pergi, Sehun berkonsentrasi untuk menahan rasa mual yang mulai membuat perutnya bergolak.

" Dia ada di sini. " Sehun mendengar suara ceria Jongdae dan mengangkat kepalanya. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat melihat sosok gelap yang berada di atas kereta, dengan ragu ia naik ke atas kereta kuda dan mengambil tali kekang dengan satu tangan. Ia tidak bisa bergerak, ia membeku di tempatnya saat sosok itu berbalik untuk memakunya dengan mata hijau yang bersorot dingin.

 _Oh Tuhan itu dia_ , pikir Sehun dengan ketakutan, tapi tidak mungkin. Seharusnya dia sudah tua.

" Sudah cukup bersenang senangnya? "

Tenggorokan Sehun tercekik oleh rasa takut. Sehun merasakan sekujur tubuhnya berubah dingin saat menyadari bahwa pria itu memang Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin berpuluh puluh tahun yang lalu. Sehun pernah melihat mata hijau yang sama di wajah pria tua dengan rambut panjang dan beruban. Tapi pria di hadapannya ini memiliki rambut hitam pendek, serta bahu lebar yang gagah. Kim Jongin yang ini tidak memiliki jenggot dan kumis, masih muda.

Jongin berbalik dan menyentakkan tali kekang, membuat kereta kuda mereka bergerak maju.

" Mungkin kau tidak peduli, tapi seharusnya saat ini aku sudah berada di ranch. " Suara Jongin sarat kejengkelan.

" Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau katakan. " Balas Sehun.

" Itu memang ciri khasmu. " Bentak Jongin. " Kau tidak pernah peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan orang lain. Bahkan aku bisa menghitung dengan satu jari apa saja yang kau pedulikan. Dansa. Gaun. Pria. "

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan sorot penuh kebencian. Jongin hanyalah seorang manusia biasa. Seorang pria kotor yang telah membunuh kakek buyutnya secara brutal.

Kereta kuda berhenti di depan rumah utama keluarga Park. Jongdae melompat turun dan berdiri disamping kuda untuk membantu Sehun turun.

" Tetaplah bersamaku. " Ucap Sehun, berpegangan pada lengan Jongdae setelah ia turun dari kereta kuda. Tapi Jongdae menarik lepas lengannya dari cengkeraman Sehun dan berjalan ke arah kandang. " Biarkan Jongin yang mengantarmu masuk. "

" Itu benar. " Terdengar suara tajam Jongin di belakang Sehun, dan sebelum Sehun sempat bergeser menjauh, lengan atasnya sudah di tahan oleh cengkeraman sekuat besi. " Ayo kita bicara pada Daddy, Miss Sehun. "

Sehun merinding oleh sentuhan Jongin, menganggap sentuhan itu menjijikkan, tapi Jongin menariknya menaiki tangga dan melintasi teras dengan mudah. Ia di tarik ke dalam ruangan yang terlihat seperti perpustakaan.

" Chanyeol? " Panggil Jongin, melepaskan lengan Sehun saat pria di dalam perpustakaan berbalik untuk menghadap mereka. " Sudah kuduga kau ada di sini. "

" Kau terlambat pulang. " Jawab Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat seperti Jongdae dalam versi yang lebih tua. " Kelihatannya baby ku membuat seseorang repot lagi. "

Ada kepedihan di dada Sehun, saat ia menatap Chanyeol. Ini adalah kakek buyutku. Dan dia berpikir aku adalah putrinya. Mereka semua berpikir aku Park Sehun.

" Sehun. " Ujar Chanyeol dengan suara tajam. " Kali ini kau sudah keterlaluan. Ini serius sayang, dan kau berutang penjelasan pada kami. Jongdae dan Jongin berpikir ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan di kota hingga terlambat menemui mereka? "

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan bingung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Suara baru memasuki percakapan itu, suara seorang wanita. " Ada apa, Chanyeol? "

Sehun berbalik untuk melihat seorang wanita di ambang pintu, seorang wanita ramping berusia akhir empat puluhan. Sehun tahu itu adalah Park Suho, istri Chanyeol.

" Kami sedang menunggu Sehun menjelaskan kenapa dia terlambat pulang dua jam. Dia membuat kami semua khawatir dan kehilangan banyak waktu, Suho, dan dia harus belajar ada waktunya untuk main main dan ada waktunya untuk bekerja. " Jawab Chanyeol.

" Aku tidak tahu. " Ucap Sehun, suaranya bergetar. " Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya karena aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Hal yang terakhir aku ingat adalah bersama dengan Yixing. " Suara Sehun pecah, ia mengangkat tangannya ke wajah untuk menutupi air mata yang mengalir deras.

Samar samar Sehun menyadari Jongin meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan muak, dan Chanyeol yang langsung menjanjikan uang jajan dan permen untuk mencegah Sehun menangis, dan yang paling utama, kelembutan Suho saat berusaha menenangkannya.

" Aku minta maaf. " Lirih Sehun.

" Semuanya baik baik saja, Manis. Mama ada disini. Ayo ikut ke atas bersamaku. " Lembut Suho.

Mematuhi bujukan lembut itu, Sehun mengikuti Suho keluar perpustakaan dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia melihat kalender di meja kecil yang ada di samping pintu.

" Tunggu. " Ucap Sehun, napasnya terputus putus saat melihat angka yang tercetak di kertas berwarna gading itu. Tahun. Tahun berapa sekarang ?

Suho berhenti di ambang pintu, sementara Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya, mereka berdua terlihat bingung oleh sikap Sehun. Sehun beranjak mendekati meja dan mengambil kalender dengan tangan yang gemetar hebat, hingga ia hampir tidak bisa membacanya.

1880

" Apakah ini benar? " Tanya Sehun dengan suara serak sambil menunjuk tahun di kalender.

" Tidak, ini salah, Manis. " Ujar Suho kemudian. " Ini tanggal dua hari yang lalu. "

" Tahun seribu delapan ratus delapan puluh. " Desah Sehun. Itu mustahil. Aku tidak mungkin kembali ke masa lima puluh tahun yang lalu.

" Sehun? Bibi Sehun, sudah waktunya bangun. "

Sehun terbangun dengan kaget, duduk dan menyipitkan. " Siapa? " Tanya Sehun dengan suara serak.

Terdengar suara cekikikan gadis kecil. " Ini aku. Grandma memintaku untuk membangunkan Bibi. "

" Yixing. " panggil Sehun dengan suara parau. " Apa itu kau? "

" Kemarilah. Mendekat padaku. " Gadis itu melompat ke atas tempat tidur di samping Sehun. Ya Tuhan, ini benar dia. Yixing! Seumur hidupnya Sehun tidak pernah merasa seterkejut itu. Tapi Yixing berwujud anak kecil. " Iya, ini memang kau. Aku bisa melihatnya. Katakan padaku berapa usiamu? "

" Usiaku sepuluh tahun. Apakah bibi tidak ingat? " Tanya Yixing dengan polos.

" Tidak, aku tidak ingat. " Ucap Sehun dengan suara parau.

" Ada ayam goreng untuk makan malam. " Ucap Yixing. " Apakah bibi akan berganti pakaian dulu? "

" Sebaiknya aku merapikan pakaian dan rambutku dulu. "

Setelah merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya, Sehun menoleh ke arah Yixing. " Aku siap untuk turun sekarang. "

Saat mereka turun ke lantai bawah, Sehun memperhatikan betapa indahnya rumah itu. Saat mereka tiba di ambang pintu, semua suara terhenti. Semua orang menatap Sehun. Perhatian Sehun teralihkan ke sepasang mata hijau yang dingin, dan ia melihat Kim Jongin duduk di sebelah kanan Chanyeol. Tatapan Jongin menyusuri Sehun dengan sorot muak, kerambutnya yang tergerai dan wajahnya yang merona, sosok berantakan yang baru bangun tidur dan senyuman sinis tersungging di bibir Jongin.

" Apakah kau tidak mau duduk ditempatmu yang biasa, Manis? " Terdengar suara lembut Suho. Sehun berhenti dan berputar ke sisi lain meja, duduk di samping Suho.

Karena Kim Jongin tidak peduli padanya, Sehun mendapatkan kebebasan untuk mengamati pria itu dengan bebas. Jongin tidak tampan seperti yang dijabarkan Yixing. Wajah Jongin tidak terlihat seperti pangeran dalam cerita dongeng, kulitnya kecoklatan. Tapi Sehun harus mengakui bahwa Jongin memang menarik dengan caranya sendiri.

Jongin memiliki tubuh berotot khas seorang pria yang terbiasa menghabiskan hari di atas pelana kuda, berhadapan dengan bahaya, dan bekerja keras. Tapi kenapa Jongin bekerja sebagai mandor, padahal jelas sekali pria itu berpendidikan tinggi? Dari mana Jongin berasal, dan kenapa Jongin memutuskan untuk menetap di sini? Jongin sedang bersembunyi dari seseorang atau sesuatu. Sehun berani bertaruh soal itu.

Saat Chanyeol membicarakan tentang ranch, semua kepala menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, tapi Sehun justru memandangi Jongin. Untuk pertama kalinya Sehun mulai bisa memahami situasi yang saat ini dihadapinya, dan ia merasa semua darah tersedot dari wajahnya. Chanyeol masih hidup. Kim Jongin belum membunuhnya. Dan hanya Sehun satu satunya orang yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Karena genrenya, suspense, mistery and romance. Awalnya mungkin agak membingungkan yaaa. Tapi intinya Oh Sehun berubah menjadi Wu Sehun di masa lalu.

Ada yang berminat?

Review 25, aku lanjut yaaaa...


End file.
